The DArkest Knight
The DArkest Knight is the tenth episode of Season 7 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode is the summer finale and aired on August 30, 2016. It also is the last episode airing this year, until it returns in April 2017 to air the midseason premiere, Playtime.http://tvline.com/2016/08/29/pretty-little-liars-ending-season-7-series-finale-2017/ Synopsis The Liars face off with their enemies in a chaotic fight that ends fatally. One of the PLLs learns a secret about her past that changes everything while another Liar discovers something about her future that could alter her course forever. Notes *This episode marks Sydney's first appearance since "How the 'A' Stole Christmas". *Along with calling this season "The deadliest season on PLL", on June 30th, Marlene King tweeted that "710 kills it. Literally". Thus, suggesting that somebody will die in this episode. It was confirmed on the official press release that the final death of 7A will take take place in this episode.#PLLDeathTrap *On July 15th, Marlene King tweeted a Spoby line: "would it be okay if I kissed you?"Spoby line *In a facebook live broadcast on August 29, 2016, it was officially announced that Season 7 is the last of the series.https://www.facebook.com/OfficialShayMitchell/videos?ref=page_internal http://tvline.com/2016/08/29/pretty-little-liars-ending-season-7-series-finale-2017/ *Toby and Yvonne were involved in a car accident with their fates left unresolved. *Spencer got shot with her fate also left unresolved. *Spencer is Mary Drake's second child Title and Background *The title was revealed by I. Marlene King on Twitter, answering a question of a fan.The DArkest Knight Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Andrea Parker as Mary Drake *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Nicholas Gonzalez as Marco Furey *Rebecca Breeds as Nicole Gordon *Kara Royster as Yvonne Phillips *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Trivia *The table read for this episode occurred on June 22nd, 2016.Instagram: Update on the episode's table read *Filming for this episode began on June 23rd, 2016Twitter: Update on the first day of shooting the episode and wrapped on July 1st, 2016. *The intro in this episode features Aria doing the 'Shhh'. Featured Music TBA Sneak Peeks PLL 7x10 Promo Preview Summer Finale Tuesday at 8pm 7c on Freeform!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x10 Philippine Promo "The DArkest Knight"|Philippine Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x10 Canadian Promo "The DArkest Knight" HD|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x10 Sneak Peek 1 "The DArkest Knight" (HD) Summer Finale|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 7x10 Sneak Peek 2 "The DArkest Knight" (HD) Summer Finale|Sneak Peek #2 Gallery Behind the Scenes ClGAWAyVAAAYyl4.jpg 13388566_1204970619555179_1461014899_n.jpg 13413483_128027254290051_920156204_n.jpg ClwFS67UkAAtVDP.jpg 13534301_277689325918540_934535496_n.jpg Cl9n82PUgAgJ2c9.jpg Cl-AR8cVYAEuTN6.jpg CmDljP1VEAEn0bD.jpg CmFRdfQWIAIpBuh.jpg 13534106_303279620005682_802348936_n.jpg 13562022_645388072275043_1626882842_n.jpg 13561689_1574251156202820_1384927239_n.jpg 13525301_1374312425916337_1722215342_n.jpg 13534151_1130012317040608_1977026153_n.jpg 13561586_144139302674479_119905242_n.jpg 13551774_252332755146969_2122633686_n.jpg 13525298_160097951062511_1182759730_n.jpg 13561861_306523933017960_1937606794_n.jpg CmK_XK3WkAAxNcy.jpg 13549338_1372579849424888_261629319_n.jpg 13573475_256435918063114_726607740_n.jpg 13557314_1729380767349297_1338661563_n.jpg 13525394_1721766664757368_1014971288_n.jpg 13532110_1241442155867423_130369867_n.jpg 13584072_1071572369591168_1749148589_n.jpg 13557203_1629528110698219_760135360_n.jpg 13551540_1034742826607628_1741002196_n.jpg 13534291_1308586802492619_1656790577_n.jpg 13557072_1489288347764078_1865397318_n.jpg CmProCmUsAAAQTr.jpg 13531872_306470623027006_1662469824_n.jpg 13534270_1243582348987986_1320468644_n.jpg 13573381_480263828835650_90034836_n.jpg 13557191_1617854858528259_438806226_n.jpg CmQT2PIUEAEi3DF.jpg 13534204_1021474501235799_1744514050_n.jpg 13534272_1185731568124927_925430174_n.jpg 13561958_1702466340002603_830992142_n.jpg Cm-b1YFUkAEyYxM.jpg 13532030_1724148341188504_300895042_n.jpg 13534114_1070340349719006_1906618799_n.jpg 13573435_505966752941303_1464311874_n.jpg 13551743_1744157192528336_999919076_n.jpg 13562105_1802565176639354_1950784684_n.jpg 13712196_1769366783302892_289051339_n.jpg 13724495_156592038097234_410471331_n.jpg 13704107_1161979280489190_1749408714_n.jpg 13658840_1581010745535202_629947202_n.jpg 143948_7125-900x601.jpg 143948_7496-400x598.jpg Promotional 143948_7046-900x590.jpg 143948_7184-900x601.jpg 143948_7323-900x601.jpg 143948_7405-400x598.jpg 143948_7409-400x598.jpg 143948_7425-400x598.jpg 143948_7460-900x601.jpg 143948_7536-900x601.jpg 143948_7688-900x601.jpg CqvrN34UAAAm7JU.jpg|Five days until #PLLDeathTrap Cq0fiCWWIAAPdAa.jpg|Four days until #PLLDeathTrap Cq3rcIEXYAAhp3r.jpg|Three days until #PLLDeathTrap Cq9j8n0XEAAlqpO.jpg|Two days until #PLLDeathTrap CrCEYTuWgAE0q2n.jpg|One day until #PLLDeathTrap CrHLp17WIAEjzzo.jpg|#PLLDeathTrap Screencaps TBA References Navigational Category:Season 7 Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:Episodes Category:7A Category:Freeform Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Final Season